The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat
Cast: *Winnie the Pooh - Garfield *Piglet - Oh (Home) *Tigger - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Rabbit - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Eeyore - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Owl - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Kanga - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Roo - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Gopher - Z (Antz) *Christopher Robin - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) *Singing Honeypots - Cad Spinner (Planes: Fire & Rescue), Professor Z (Cars 2) & Chick Hicks (Cars) *Heffalumps and Woozles as Themselves Trailer/Transcript *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Trailer/Transcript Scenes *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Garfield the Cat") *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 2 - Garfield's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 3 - "Rumbly in my Tumbly" *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 4 - Garfield Visits Sherman *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 5 - "A Little Black Rain Could"/A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 6 - Lunch at Duke/Garfield Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 7 - Garfield and Scrooge McDuck Meets Z *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 9 - Z Stops By/DON'T FEED THE CAT! *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 10 - Garfield Will Soon Be Free *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 12 - Garfield Visits Oh *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 13 - Tea Time with Scrooge McDuck *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 14 - Garfield Meets Larry (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 15 - Garfield Meets Larry (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 16 - "Heffalumps and Woozles" *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 17 - "The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down" *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 18 - Over The Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 19 - A Hero Party/Oh Gives His House to Archibald *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 21 - Duke's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Larry is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 23 - Duke Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 24 - Larry Don't Like Ice Skating *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 25 - Larry Gets Stuck/Cucumber Hunting *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 26 - Larry is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Garfield the Cat Part 28 - End Credits Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof